<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father Figure by Xyeliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996159">A Father Figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss'>Xyeliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Father Figures, Toni and Lil C’ got a really good guardian, Toni lost too many parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni discovers that Gary Goodspeed adopted her little brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary &amp; Little Cato, Gary &amp; Toni &amp; Little Cato, Toni &amp; Little Cato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Father Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni paced worriedly on the Crimson Light as she awaited the return of the Team Squad, she was worried sick about her brother, but she knew she could trust them to find him.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped happily when Little Cato came aboard the ship, he saw her and ran to her, hugging her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, “Little brother, you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Gary and Nightfall and KVN came in as well, the blonde came to ruffle Little Cato’s mohawk.</p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled, soon remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni! Guess what!” The Ventrexian said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Gary’s our dad now!”</p><p> </p><p>Gary chucked and blushed, “You know it, only the best for my Little Spider Cat and his-“</p><p> </p><p>He stopped when he saw her face, she was pale and looked to be in great fear.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I can’t.” She muttered as she ran out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni-“</p><p> </p><p>Little Cato was about to go after her when Gary stopped him, the blonde frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go talk to her.” He said. “I think I know what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little Cato nodded as Gary went to look for her, feeling worried for the girl, there had to be a reason why she turned him away.</p><p> </p><p>He soon found her, she was on her bed, turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Gary said. “I understand if you don’t want me to be your dad, it’s hard to move on from-“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it.” She interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Toni looked at Gary with tears in her eyes, “It’s not that I don’t want you to be my dad, it’s just that I-I’m scared that if I let you, I-I’ll lose you like I did dad.”</p><p> </p><p>He went to sit next to her, “You’re not gonna lose me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I just do. Your dad may have died, but, I’m still here. And, if you let me, I promise to be the real raw father figure you need.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped away her tears, “I never go back on a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Toni hugged him tight as she cried, “Th-Thank you, Gary...”</p><p> </p><p>Gary retuned the hug, “Hell yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened as Little Cato stood there awkwardly, “U-um, can I get in on that?</p><p> </p><p>Both Gary and Toni opened and arm for him as he joined the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Gary felt proud as he hugged the two children, a thought crossed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hope Avocato doesn’t mind that I look after these two till we bring him back</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Toni’s lost a lot in her life, but luckily, she’d never lose the love of her family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>